Dark Mistress
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: Everyone thinks the leader of the Death Eaters is Voldemort. The man without mercy and without a soul. What if they were wrong? What if he was only a pawn? Meet the Dark Mistress, the ultimate evil with a secret, she is also a student at Howarts. But which one?
1. Introductions

"Please, please I beg of you! I'll do better next time!" one of her father's faithful Death Eaters whimpered, cowarding at her feet.

"Are you actually asking me for mercy?" she scoffed.

"Yes! Yes! Please spare me! I'll do anything!" he cried looking up at her, attempting to look her in the eyes, which were concealed behind the hood of her shoulder cape that reached down to her nose. Nobody knew what her face actually looked like, not even her mother or father.

"Did you just look up at me?" she growled "You know perfectly well that unless I specifically ask you, you are not to look upon anything of me unless it is at my feet!"

The man, shaking with fear, looked back down at his knees mumbling apologies.

"Now you're just making my job way too fun," she smirked.

"I will serve you loyally! Spare me! Please! I much more potential!" he begged.

"If you were truly loyal, you'd gladly accept your punishment. By doing this, you make Wormtail look like my favourite." she laughed pointing her wand that her father had given her for her birthday that year.

The wand had belonged to the witch her self, Morgan laFay, the nemesis of the legendary Merlin. It was said to have the core of the mythical Golden Platinum Phoenix. Instead of the traditional wood, the wand was made of the black unicorn with a white horn's- that was only existent every four hundred years- horn. On the out side, it was intricately designed with the now nonexistent Arctic Gold, on the tip of the wand was a diamond covered pearl- the Never Pearl- it was said to be the last of the five ever created. This wand was her pride and joy.

"What are the charges of this man's unloyalty so that I can determine what to do with him." she snapped to no one in particular.

"Mistress, I beg your forgiveness, isn't it your father the one who decides the fate of the unloyals?" a woman, Narcissa Malfoy, stepped out tentatively awaiting the answer and punishment that was expected.

"No, since he is away for the remainder of the afternoon and my mother is much too soft, I am in charge. Unless you wish to challenge that. " the woman in the hood said almost too soothingly. If it were someone else, the other Death Eaters in the room might have laughed, hense the person speaking, colours drained from their faces.

"The charges?" she demanded growing impatient.

"Charges against Mr. Thomas Traverski are as follows," another one of the Death Eaters spoke reading from a scroll. "being caught stealing from the Riddle Manor; abusing the Dark Mark; sixteen accounts of absence when summoned; supporting the Light side and giving information to the Order of the Phoenix."

"And how do you plead?" she asked sweetly.

"Not... not... not guilty." Traverski whimpered once again.

"On what grounds?" the hooded woman boomed.

"I was under the Imperius, Mistress."

"Well the evidence is there and I'm getting bored. Do you know what happens when I get bored Traverski? I want to see blood and not just any blood, the blood of a victim under a little curse my dear friend, of whom I refer to as Uncle, invented when during his time at that pathetic excuse for a school," she spat "Hogwarts."

"No, please anything but that! I have a wife and family I need to be with," he begged once more.

"Liar! I killed them to teach you a lesson last time and now I'm done teaching!" she yelled "Sectrumsempra!"

The man on the floor screamed in agony as various cuts started appearing on his body, making it look as though a knife had been slashed at him several times. He closed his eyes trying in vain to block out the pain as he screamed. As he opened them when she casted the spell on him again, he could hear her laughing devilishly. Just before he slipped out of consciousness for the last time, he made one final move to look up at his former leader, the one even the Dark Lord himself came to fear at times.

The leader of the Dark Forces, despite what others thought, was a young girl, yes a girl. She would always have the same variation of clothes on, no matter who she was with. She wore a simple white dress, roughly reaching the middle of her thighs and over-the-knee high heeled boots. She always had her cape on, always concealing her face. Some thought that the young girl believed if one was to know about her true identity they would have power over her. Others thought that something had happened and it cause her top half of her face to become deformed; no one knew for sure. On her hands she wore white mesh, fingerless gloves, simple but elegant. She was the leader of the Death Eaters, people that specialized in the colour black. At first it was a skeptical look and now even the very description of her had the same effect as saying the Dark Lord's name.

She was after all the daughter of the Dark Lord, but she was even worse. She hated mercy and would never give any unless her father demanded it. Smiling at her accused when they screamed, yelled, bled, and begged for her to put an end to their suffering. It would only provoke her to to do more and not ease them of the pain. It was in fact her favourite pastime and nobody ever even dared to argue with her if her father wasn't there.

The girl was the best kept secret of all the purebloods and Death Eaters. She went by the name of the Dark Mistress.

A/N- While you guys are waiting for the next chapter to come up, please read my counter-parts' story 'Karma is a Fickle Friend'


	2. Welcomings

"What do I owe this pleasure too?" the Dark Mistress asked civilly as she sat  
at her desk in her personal study. After letting a Death Eater in.

"Your father requests your presence in his study." he stated careful  
to keep his eyes lowered.

"Ah, yes, my little assignment for the  
year," she leaned forward expectantly "well then. I should rephrase my question.  
Whom do I owe this pleasure to?"

"My apologizes m'lady. It is I  
Lucius Malfoy." he bowed.

"The one with a son?" she asked kindly  
"The one with the assignment?"

"Yes, the very same." he  
agreed

"Respectful and cautious. I suspect that is the tactic that  
has kept you within my father's inner circle."

"I shall take that as  
a compliment Dark Mistress." he smiled never taking his eyes off of the floor.  
"With all due respect, I think we should be taking our leave, the Dark Lord will  
be expecting us shortly."

"Very well I suppose so let us be going."  
she sighed as she stood up and went around her desk.

"Ladies first  
I presume?" Lucius bowed at the double doors allowing room for the Dark Mistress  
to go through first. As she exited the study she made no effort to show  
recognition or thanks to the Death Eater.

As they entered the Dark  
Lord's study. The Dark Mistress stopped dead centre of the room. How she knew  
where the centre of every room was was yet another mystery of her.

"You requested my assistance in something?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, I have, come here my daughter." Voldemort smiled as much as he could with  
his thin lips and surprisingly it also reached his red eyes.

"Yes  
Father." she said as she curtsied and turned to dismiss the Death Eaters in the  
room before stepping forward to kneel before her father. Who patted her head as  
a sign of their affection towards each other.

"I have yet another  
assignment for you my dear." Voldemort said as he motioned her to rise once  
again.

"And what would that be?" she smirked under her  
hood.

"You are to keep a careful eye on dear Harry Potter as always  
and in addition to that to keep watch on Draco Malfoy." he elaborated  
plainly.

"The Malfoy heir?" she questioned irritated.

"Yes, he will be having his welcoming commission tomorrow evening at the full moon's light," he explained "there he will be told that you are to keep guardianship over him so that he may complete his assignment."

"And  
what exactly would be my tribute for my efforts?" she demanded  
coolly.

"All of the failures of the duration of your stay at that  
pathetic school and eight mudbloods," he relied calmly. "Do we have a  
bargain?"

"Yes father, it will be my honor. Shall I begin  
preparations? Or have they already begun?" she curtsied to show her honor that  
her father was bestowing on her.

"They have already begun but I  
think it is time for you to begin to follow, truly, in my footsteps." he  
suggested slowly.

"I will do you proud without failure." she  
responded slightly shocked. Her father had told her that she would not be able  
to brand others and become truly Lady Voldemort until she has completed her  
education.

"I am without a doubt that you will continue my legacy  
even when I'm gone." he congratulated her.

"Father," she whispered  
"you make it seem as though you will diminish."

"You know my  
situation my dear. Now you may be dismissed Dark Mistress and summon Nagini  
before you meet with your mother."

"Nagini, your elder master  
requires you in his study." the girl hissed as she walked out of the  
room.

"Yes, Mistress I will be there momentarily." the snake hissed  
back in  
response.

"Mother, father had told me that you are doing the preparations for Draco's  
welcoming ceremony." the Dark Mistress cooed as she stepped into the Lestrange  
Manor.

The Dark Mistress might've been conceived by Voldemort and  
Bellatrix but Bellatrix was still married to Rodolphus Lestrange. A year after  
the Dark Mistress was born, her father had been defeated and her mother had been  
thrown in Azkaban. Therefore she was to be raised within the walls of the prison  
until she was 7 or so after that, she was raised by relatives of the Carrows.  
These people taught her how to be compassionate but still be superior at the  
same time. It was while she was in Azkaban, that she had learned Legilimens and  
Occlumency when she was 6 thus, making her grow up before she had a chance to be  
a kid.

"Yes, Mistress, you are to bestow the gift to him on your  
father's request." Bellatrix replied.

"I presume the preparations  
are in order?"

"Yes, the question is simply are you ready to make  
Salazar Slytherin himself proud?" her mother countered.

"I know the  
incantation if that what your referring to," she snapped "I am always right  
beside father when he brands the new comers."

"Of course my  
daughter." she said as the girl in white apparated  
out.

_

The next week all of the Death Eaters all gathered in a ceremonious circle the  
Riddle cemetery. All of the loyal Death Eaters, amongst them were the Notts,  
Carrows, Crabbs and Goyles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you come here  
today for a special occasion of more than one thing." the Dark Lord greeted to  
the circle of followers "tonight we welcome Draco Malfoy into our society. And  
tonight he will have the privilege to receive to the mark by my daughter, the  
Dark Mistress."

As if on cue, the Dark Mistress walked out into the  
cemetery. All of the people in the yard bowed their heads and genuflected to  
her. The ones who hadn't known who she was all stared at her with  
interest.

"Thank you father for that introduction- look away you  
insufferable new comers!" she snapped to those who were looking at her. "If you  
are unfamiliar with protocol see this as a warm welcome and lesson. Crucio!"  
They all screamed in pain as they all took turns with punishment.

"Now Draco please come forward," Voldemort motion him to kneel before his  
daughter which he obligated to so that they could begin ceremony.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Juliana Malfoy  
née Black. You are reciving the honor of being the first to be marked by me. The  
Dark Mistress daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Ursa Lestrange née Black.  
Bearer of the only Golden Mark from the moment I was born." she began. "I  
require your left arm."

Draco hesitated before holding out his arm  
to her. As she started chanting the incantation and pressing her unicorn horn  
wand in circles on his wrist.

"_Fiat tenebrae eius modo. In  
uincula linea Salazar Slytherin. Veniet vocatus. Erit nostra Attende eum!_"  
when she was done his arm was consumed in violent blue flames as it always does  
when someone receives their mark. Draco kneeled over and screamed in pain as his  
arm was burning.

"Welcome to the Death Eaters." she smirked.

A/N _Fiat tenebrae eius modo. In uincula linea Salazar Slytherin.  
Veniet vocatus. Erit nostra Attende eum!_ Means _Let darkness be his way.  
Bind him to the Salazar Slytherin line. He will come when summoned. He will be  
ours! Mark him!_ In Latin.

Please review! They motivate me to  
write better and faster.

If you are waiting for the next chapter, please  
read and review my counter-parts' story Karma's a Fickle Friend.


	3. Draco's First Encounter with the Mistres

Once everyone had left after the initiation, Draco breathed a sigh of  
relief. After getting up off the ground, his parents proceeded to guide him  
through the manor.

"Why are we going in?" he questioned "I've  
already received my tasks."

"Hold your tongue. You do not want to  
anger our superior so soon after receiving the mark." his father cautioned as  
they walked down the corridor of the Dark Mistress' study.

"Draco,  
follow our lead. If you upset the leader in the smallest way, you will pay  
dearly." his mother warned as they neared her study. Draco, being quite ignorant  
of the fact that the Dark Mistress was in fact above her father in authority;  
thought that it would be the Dark Lord that they would be visiting. He thought  
of the Dark Mistress as a cruel joke. Someone of roughly his own age to brand  
him to make it somewhat more comfortable, little did he know what she really was  
like.

"Enter," a female voice called as Lucius knocked on the  
double doors "ah, the Malfoy family. Its about time you came." she  
sneered.

"Yes, I believe we are here to meet with the Dark Lord."  
Draco spoke up not bothering to look at either of his parents who, unlike him,  
had their heads bowed and eyes filled with fear as he spoke.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. What are you doing?" she taunted.

"We are  
here to discuss my-" he started before he erupted with screams of  
agony.

"Crucio!" she screamed having enough of his cheek. "NEVER  
speak to me unless spoken or asked before hand! YOU WILL NEVER LOOK AT ME AS IF  
I WERE YOUR EQUAL! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR, YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ANSWER TO  
ME!"

Draco finally noticing his parents, he bowed his head trying  
desperately to suppress his emotions.

"Darling," his aunt said as  
she walked into the study with her head bowed also.

"What do want  
woman?" the Dark Mistress demanded, impatience evident in her tone. Bellatrix  
stood in her tracks stunned for a moment.

"I was sent from your  
father, he says to treat these guests accordingly." she replied  
calmly.

"Well why don't you tell darling father to get his lazy  
arse down here to tell me?" the young girl snapped sarcastically. "Oh no wait he  
doesn't want to be punished by his own flesh and blood. Get out before I  
ANGRIHAY you like I did to Dolohov."

"My daughter I beg you to calm  
your self or you may end up doing something that will push us farther from our  
goal." her mother cracked in an odd yet all knowing tone.

"Just  
go." the Mistress sighed in defeat because the only people she gave a sliver of  
respect to were her parents.

"Now where were we with you Malfoy's?"  
she mocked. Before uttering her favourite curse "angrihay!" Torchering each of  
them in turn.

"Now, to the point you have already received your  
assignment but not yet your conditions, correct?"

"Yes Mistress,"  
Draco panted after getting hit by the spell.

"Good. As you know I  
have a cover at that pathetic school, of what I will not state but know this, I  
will know whether or not you are doing your job." she said calmly.

"How do propose I do my first task?" he asked fearfully.

"Have you  
ever heard of a vanishing cabinet?" she  
smirked.

"My daughter are you ready to revive the glamor charm?" Bellatrix asked a few  
days after the ceremony.

" Yes, mother I have been waiting for you  
to cast it all day, just get it over with." the girl in white sighed  
dramatically as she waved her wand so that her things would automatically pack  
themselves.

"I still can't believe what have to become for the  
school year, Mistress, it disgusts me." her mother hissed

"Oh?" she  
mocked "enlighten me about your emotions, last time I checked I was the one  
transforming into this thing."

"I'm aware, but it is a wonder you can  
put up with it all day, everyday for ten months." she replied calmly as she did  
the incantation for the glamor charm.

"Are you finished yet?" the  
young girl asked after a few minutes of Bellatrix's muttering and wand  
movements.

"Yes, go to sleep now and let the charm settle before  
you apparate in the morning." her mother sighed "Do you need to side-along  
apparate?"

"Mother, do I look like a scrawny seven year old?" the  
girl who was packing sneered "I may be only sixteen but I've been apparating  
since I was eight if you haven't noticed."

"Yes, of course Mistress,  
forgive me." Bellatrix bowed.

"I don't forgive and forget woman.  
Angrihay!" she exclaimed before Bellatrix could exit the room. "Violence High;  
who knew it could be so satisfying?" she smirked. As she turned to her bed, she  
decided she would need someone on Saint-Potter's side that was close to him in  
her dungeons, and she knew just the person. "Whoever said that us Death Eaters  
didn't have a happy memory is dead wrong; Expecto Patronum! Malfoy, I have a new  
assignment to add to your list of things to do this year, bring. Me. Hermione.  
Granger." with that the Dark Mistress' panther patronus leaped out her  
window.

A/N- The spell ANGRIHAY is one I obviously made up- it is a  
combo between the Crucious, a fire erupting within the body that doesn't damage  
internal organs but feels like it, Sectrumsempra, and gives the feeling as if  
your skin is being turned inside out.

Please review! It doesn't have to  
be a praiseful review, if you hate it- tell me how I can improve. Please I love  
consructive critism.

And read and review on Karma's a Fickel Friend while  
you're waiting, Teri would love it if you did.


	4. Dinner and a Play Date

A/N: I forgot to mention that only Bellatrix and Voldemort are allowed to not bow their heads, and act as somewhat average parents when they are with the Dark Mistress alone, other wise they have to comply to her rules.

The Dark Mistress, Bellatrix and the Lord Voldemort were all situated at a dining table in Riddle Manor eating a dinner prepared by the house elves. To an on looker, they seemed like a picture perfect family, until you looked behind the young girl. There behind her chair was Bellatrix Lestrange's current husband, Rudolphus Lestrange, hands bounded by enchanted ropes and clearly torcherd heavily.

"Voldemort," the lady in white addressed her father who sat at the head of the table "I need you to call your Death Eaters for another meeting."

"Why so?" he questioned carefully to the youngest at the table to his right while petting Nagini affectionately.

"I fear that there is a traitor among us. If one were to... betray our secrets to the Order of the Phenix, we would be at a great disadvantage if they told them about me." she replied calmly as if she were speaking to a young child.

"Yes, I agree with your daughter. If the Order of the Phenix were to discover the existence of the Dark Mistress we would be at a terrible disadvantage." Bellatrix shrilled from her seat to the left of the Dark Lord.

"As much as we appreciate your input we really do not encourage it." the man hissed from his spot at the table, immediately Bellatrix sunk back into her chair like a scolded child.

"Now, now mother don't slouch it is hardly lady like." the younger Voldemort retorted earning a sneer from the woman who gave birth to her.

"Well, what about that Malfoy boy?" the lord asked as if the spar between the two females hadn't happened but both knew that the elder lady would be punished for disrespecting her superior.

"I will obliviate him of any memory of me and alter the ones where I gave him the tasks to make it seem as if it were you, Father giving it to him." she hissed in parseltongue.

"ELMER! What are these dishes still doing at the table? They were due off the oak stump HALF AN HOUR AGO!" Bellatrix suddenly shrieked at the elf who just happened to walk in during the Dark Mistress' conversation with her father.

"Elmer is sorry Miss! Elmer is! Elmer will make sure that it won't happen again!" he squeaked as Bellatrix pointed her wand at him.

"Bellatrix! Do not curse that elf!" the girl demanded while non verbally casting an Expelliarmus.

"Why not?" she asked outraged.

"He is my personal elf, he has come here on my beckoning. He is not responsible for the irresponsibility of the other elf." the other female growled.

"ENOUGH! Bellatrix I will see you in the parlor after this." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes my lord." she bowed.

"Father, we have a slight dilemma," the white lady announced.

"And what dilemma would that be?" the Dark Lord inquired.

"The Order of the Phenix have acquired the location of our whereabouts," she sighed and continued nonchalantly "we shall have to relocate ourselves before they chose to invade us when we are most vulnerable."

"That is a very wise plan Mistress but you are forgetting a simple detail." Bellatrix stated after a short while.

"We will relocate to Malfoy Manor, it makes the most sense." she leaned back unceremoniously and turned to Bellatrix with distaste evident in her eyes.

"The question is, are they willing to accommodate the Dark Lord and his heir?" she countered

"They must be willing, or someone might just have little slip of the tongue and kill the youngest Malfoy for his father's failure." a voice hissed at the end of the table, causing both of the females to snap their heads in his direction.

"It is settled, we move in December but this year I may not come to you during the break this year I have some...business to attend to during that time." she smirked as she got up.

"And where do you think you are head to?" her father asked as she reached the double doors that led to the Door Room. The Door Room was a room that held many identical doors to the one that she was standing before that led to as many different rooms.

"To punish that elf and go do some anger management." she sighed as she opened the door and walked over to the one leading to the dungeons.

"Miss Bellatrix, we have ten muggles, two witches and four wizards in the dungeons... we will not have anymore magical hostages by midnight tonight. Elmer knows that the Dark Lady will ask you to fetch more for her entertainment, Elmer suggests that Miss Bellatrix find more before the Lady demands it." Elmer growled to Bellatrix. Elmer was bonded to the Dark Mistress and as long as he was treated right by her standards, she would allow him to act as he liked towards whomever he wants, and going unpunished if he acted hostile to her mother was a very profound gesture in the elf's opinion.

"You and the Carrows have raised the perfect daughter Bellatrix." Voldemort hissed proudly as the elf disappeared with a POP and he could hear screams of agony echoing throughout the mansion from the lower levels. He turned to the man behind the now vacant seat at the table. "It is such a shame that he wasn't transferred downstairs earlier."

With that both he and a confused Bellatrix walked out of the Dining Room and into the Parlor to punish those who need it.

"Muggles; a filthy excuse for creatures, I should feed you to the dogs or even Greyback but that would only infect them with your blood of dirt." the Dark Mistress spat as she stalked each of the imprisoned muggles like a lion stalking its prey, becoming so intimate with the mood she dropped down and was now on all four limbs coming up to each of them in the face when she addressed someone.

"What do you want with us?" a tough looking man quivering in the corner asked hesitantly.

"Ironically due to the fact that I'm supposed to hate your blood; I find it quite, satisfying, to see it all over this dungeon floor, on my hands, dress and well let's just say I'm fully qualified to be a vampire if I wanted to." she grinned. This grin wasn't a happy grin to many but for her, this was her heaven. The only reason she was on the side of her father was because he was currently the highest and only bidder on the market specializing in what she loved.

"What do you mean, Vampire?" a sobbing lady asked with her face etched in horror.

"Well my mother had always taught me delightful table manners. And rule number five was this: Never play with your food." the now crackling girl bringing out her wand and made a move to curse one of them. "Here is the thing, we aren't at a table, and I have never listened to the useless incubator in my entire life outside of the place I was born in."

"Food?" another whispered. She nodded slowly and happily.

"Please! Just take me, leave my family alone I give you my word that this will not go public! Just spare my family." the first man cried desperately clutching four of the other people in the area.

"A family?" she asked as she straightened up looking genuinely upset with what she was about to do. The man nodded in response. "I've never had one of those before, I mean I have a mother and a father but..." she wiped a stray tear from her chin.

"That's it, you can always turn over a new leaf and find someone you love so you don't have to do this to feel better about yourself." the father encouraged as he walked to the girl in white.

"Yes, I understand what you mean, a family and love it makes you..." she stopped her act there and smirked as she pointed her wand at the man "it makes you weak, people like me are able to look someone in the eye, cut open their body and smile. I was raised with and around disarranged people and as a result I have become worse than them. My best memory was the first person I murdered and every time I think back on it, I can still taste the metallic of their blood as I licked it off my hands and guess what? I am going to relive that seven times tonight. Tomorrow I will play with the rest of you. By the end I'll be the happiest girl I've ever been since my birthday because that was the day I recived nearly twenty people to play with."

"Play time, play time has begun." And that was the last set of words any of the selected few in the room would ever get to hear again.

A/N: Ah! I'm sorry for the late update but I do have a life out side of this site.  
I'm sorry if the last half of the story was too gory for you, but I just had to get this part of my brain down on text. I love getting your reviews, so keep reviewing. Just so it's clear, I am in no-way like this in real life. I hate scary movies just ask the other member of this account- Teri/Adriana (1st half of RowlingsGirls_22). If you are wondering who the Dark Mistress is in Hogwarts...well I'm sorry to say but you'll be waiting for a while. Keep reviewing and reading and maybe I tell sooner...NOT! Lol I'll update soon.  
-Ariel/Oreana/DracosCookie (2nd half of RowlingsGirls_22)  
Please review I want to know how I can improve my skills and what you like about this story. Go on and read Karma's a Fickel Friend and don't forget to review it too.


	5. Preparations for the New School Year

Today the Dark Mistress was to head back to Hogwarts. She was watching her  
belongings fly into her trunck that her house elf, Elmer, had fasted an  
undetectable extension charm on. Sitting on her bed like an elegant porciline  
doll she occupied her self by petting a boggart. The so-called terrifying  
creature was a pleasant companion sent to her by an 'admirer'- as she like to  
call them- to give her a little spook.

It was said that  
no one knew what a boggart really looked like but it wasn't true for the White  
Lady, she had no fears as of yet. She, unlike her father, didn't fear love or  
death. Being a ruthless cold-blooded murderer made her love the metallic aroma  
of blood, looks of agony and blank looks of the deceased. She was in a sense,  
fearless.

The young Voldemort could hear the pounding  
footsteps of someone approaching her bedroom chambers. After a moment of  
waiting, there was a knock at her door.

"Enter," she  
called airily.

"You're Queen of Darkness, Master of  
tourcher, esquiste lady, your father's most-" the Death Eater who had just  
stepped into her room, stopped short in his flattery as the boggart started to  
take form, scaring the grown man. "RIDIKULOUS! RIDIKULOUS!" he called trying to  
defeat the near- clone of his Leader. It wasn't exactly correct as he, like many  
others always had to have his head bowed.

"Enough!" she  
called as she got up and walked up to the replica of herself "It seems your  
secret is out Winters, you fear a little girl. Me?"

"Y-yes m-mil-m'lady, y-you evoke fear on many of us," Winters stuttered,  
dropping his façade but regaining it as he pulled out and downed a particularly  
strong calming draught from his robe pocket "the Dark Lord sends his wishes and  
a message I am to relay,"

"Well out with the message  
then," she said in a calm and demanding tone "I'd like to leave this haven as  
soon as possible."

"He says that he wishes the powers of  
Salazar Slytherin be bestowed upon you, Miss." the Death Eater said as he knelt  
before her to kiss the toes of her blinding white  
stilettos.

"Tell him I don't need it." she smirked as  
she grabbed her trunk, patted Elmer in the head, headed out the door and  
apparated to King's Cross' platform nine and  
three-quarters.

***

It was during the feast that  
had Draco Malfoy on edge. Everywhere he looked; in the corner of his eye, he  
would catch a glimpse of a figure dressed entirely in white. It looked as if the  
figure was an angle kicked out of heaven, it would blur for a moment and for a  
split second, it would smile a smile that sent chills down his spine, making him  
sure that the figure would haunt his memories alongside his Dark  
Lord.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Pansy asked noticing his  
jumpy behavior, looking up every second or two.

"I'm  
fine Pansy." he sneered, twitching and looking sharply to the left corner of the  
Great Hall.

"You haven't touched your food and you're  
acting odd," she pressed on "this isn't like you, Potter just walked in with  
Looney Lovegood all bloody and you haven't said a thing. I know it was you that  
did that to him."

"What do you know Parkison?" he  
snapped trying to compose himself.

"You never give me  
enough credit, I'm not as air headed or ignorant as everyone thinks." she huffed  
in annoyance as she turned to applause with the rest of their house as they had  
just announced that Professor Snape would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts  
teacher.

"She right you know," a voice whispered in his  
ears. Draco had jumped up to look behind him and saw that there was no person  
behind him as everyone was still applauding.

***

It was about an hour after dinner and Draco had been walking around the school  
trying to clear his head while everyone was getting re-acquainted in the the  
Slytherin Dungeons. As he was walking he could feel someone behind  
him.

"Who's there?" he called out whipping around while  
drawing his wand.

"Put down your wand Draco" Professor  
Snape said calmly as he placed his hand on top of the younger  
one's.

"What do you want?" the Malfoy heir  
growled.

"You shouldn't be out here all on your own,"  
the professor drawled with warning heavy in his voice.

"I know what the rules state, Professor." the younger one spat. "What do you  
really want?"

"I want to help you," Professor Snape said  
forcefully. He looked around to make sure there was no one in the area "Come, I  
need to talk to you."

"I know what you're going to ask;  
no I don't need your help." Draco said just as forcefully as the older  
male.

"Do not say those words in the open, Draco. You  
don't know who is listening." the professor demanded as he dragged the younger  
into an empty classroom. " I know what the Dark Lord wants you to do and I am  
offering my help, Draco."

"Professor I've said it once,  
and I will say it again; I don't need your help." with that he shrugged off the  
professor's arm and stormed back to the Dungeons.

"Good job Draco." the voice said in his ear starting his  
paranoia up again.

A/N: I told someone in one the reviews  
that I've had trouble with writing due to constantly being in writer's block.  
Please give me ideas, pointers, criticism, and help me in anyway. I want to  
become the best writer I can be but I need your help so please  
review.

Remember to read and review to the other stories.  
•Karma is  
a Fickle Friend by Teri  
•Differences Aside by both Teri and I  
(DracosCookie)

-DracosCookie :)


End file.
